Sistema Ou Consciência
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Um advogado deve decidir: cumprir com a lei ou cumprir com o que é certo. Uma ideia de como seria se Freddy fosse condenado por seus crimes.


**Sistema ou Consciência**

* * *

"Desejava falar comigo, advogado?"

"S-sim, meritíssimo. É a respeito do julgamento."

"Sei que está dando o máximo pra defender seu cliente, mas receio que esta seja uma causa perdida. Sabe da condição dele e que farei o possível pra garantir a prisão dele."

"Eu sei disso, mas a questão é esta. Eu não quero mais defendê-lo." A resposta do advogado foi algo que pegou direito o juiz.

"Só estou fazendo esse trabalho porque fui indicado pela corte pra defendê-lo, mas na real não me sinto confortável em ficar ao lado de um...um...monstro."

O advogado tremia a toda consciente do que estava fazendo naquele tribunal. O juiz viu que tinha de dizer algo.

"Se quiser desistir do caso, posso indicar outro pra defender ele."

"Generoso de sua parte, meritíssimo, mas receio não poder aceitar." "Por que não?"

"Porque outro vai tentar usar de tudo pra conseguir soltá-lo, e fico enojado por alguém sem índole libertar um maníaco desses por dinheiro. Me tornei advogado pra defender causas nobres ou desamparados que não tivessem quem o fizesse. E depois, quem o defender poderá fazer uso disto." O advogado apresentou um envelope semi-aberto.

"Isto seria...?" "Sim, meritíssimo. Aqui dentro tem a prova que pode soltá-lo e sei que devia mostrá-lo quando fosse chamado, mas se eu fizer isso...não sei se poderia me perdoar."

O juiz ficou realmente impressionado pela atitude do jovem à sua frente, sendo que quando era policial e promotor, havia perdido diversos casos por truques jurídicos e advogados corruptos e assumiu como juiz por acreditar no sistema. Percebeu em primeira mão que existiam advogados decentes e íntegros.

"E o que pensa em fazer? Se pensa em me entregar diretamente esta prova não seria ético. Como advogado, é seu dever e trabalho."

"Mas o que faço? Se deixar de apresentar estarei descumprindo meu dever e se usar e conseguir soltá-lo...terei uma dor na consciência."

"Bem. Qualquer que seja sua decisão, não será fácil. Pergunte a si qual a melhor decisão e sei que encontrará a resposta. É um advogado inteligente e competente. Agora, tenho que voltar. O julgamento irá recomeçar. Com licença." E o juiz deixou a sala com o jovem ainda com o envelope em mãos, perguntando-se o que devia decidir.

"Certo. Se for assim...seja o que Deus quiser."

* * *

"Retomando o julgamento," Disse o juiz. "a defesa irá apresentar mais alguma prova ou testemunha?"

O advogado olhou pra seu cliente, que sentia-se esperançoso com a chance de escapar impune, mas que desferia em quem o protegia um olhar de frieza e loucura. O rapaz podia notar o quão aquele homem era um perigo às pessoas ao redor. Ciente de como se vivia um dilema, era preciso tomar uma decisão.

"Advogado? Advogado? Vai se pronunciar ou não?" "Hã? Como? Ah, sim. Perdão, senhor juiz."

"Vai apresentar alguma testemunha ou prova?" Um silêncio se deu por um instante, mas logo foi quebrado. "Não, meritíssimo. Não há mais provas ou testemunhas a apresentar."

"O QUE?" Gritou o acusado. "Você afirmou que tinha uma prova que me salvaria." "Eu lamento, senhor, mas temo que não tenha chegado em tempo."

"O que não vai chegar em tempo é uma ambulância pra te levar ao hospital." E o acusado saltou pra cima do advogado, que só escapou por conta dos guardas que o agarraram. O sujeito rosnava como um cão raivoso.

"Ordem. Ordem no tribunal." O preso foi colocado de volta na cadeira e os guardas ficaram por perto caso ele tentasse de novo. O juiz se pronunciou.

"O juri já chegou a um veredicto?" "Sim, excelência." Respondeu a primeira jurada, que tomou um papel nas mãos. "Sob as acusações de sequestro, cárcere privado, abuso infantil, tortura e assassinato, declaramos o réu, Frederick Charles Krueger...CULPADO."

"Senhoras e senhoras do juri, a corte agradece seus serviços. Sr. Krueger, eu o sentencio a prisão perpétua sem direito à condicional na penitenciaria do estado. Caso encerrado."

"NÃO. MALDITOS, MISERÁVEIS. NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO." O acusado gritava como louco e se debatia selvagemente. Mal conseguiam contê-lo. Antes de sair do tribunal, ainda falou: "Não perdem por esperar. Vou pegar todos vocês um por um." "Mesmo? E como fará isso? Nos perseguir nos sonhos?" Perguntou o juiz parecendo não se importar com a situação do condenado. O advogado olhou seu ex-cliente ser arrastado pra fora e apesar do que fez e ouviu dele, nunca se sentiu mais satisfeito consigo mesmo.

* * *

"Fez um grande trabalho, meritíssimo. Agora o povo desta cidade pode viver em paz."

"Foi um grande prazer, xerife. Me alegro por ajudar a limpar as ruas daquele monstro."

"Papai. Papai." Uma menina veio pros braços do xerife. "Queridinha. Como está, princesinha?" "Bem, papai. Você vem? A mamãe está esperando?"

"Claro que vou. Mais uma vez, obrigado, juiz. Vamos, Nancy?" E a menina pegou na mão do pai. "Foi um prazer, xerife Thompson."

O juiz notou o advogado sair pelas fundos e foi ao seu encontro.

"Pelo visto, soube que decisão tomar, não?" "Não foi fácil e sei que terei de aguentar as consequências, mas não me arrependo. Como o senhor, acredito no sistema, mas acredito mais na justiça."

"Seja como for, creio que fez um bom trabalho, e sou a favor da real justiça, também." Cumprimento de mão. "Se cuide, jovem." "O senhor também, juiz...?"

"Marshall. Nicholas "Nick" Marshall."

* * *

Num escritório, um faxineiro começou seu serviço de limpeza esvaziando um cesto de papéis onde no meio deles, havia cinzas de um envelope recém-queimado onde uma parte revelava um mandado de prisão para Frederick Krueger sem assinatura. Sem ligar pro conteúdo, o faxineiro apenas esvaziou a cesta e seguiu o trabalho em profundo silêncio...

Fim

* * *

**Queria fazer um crossover da Hora do Pesadelo com Justiça Final(Dark Justice), mas infelizmente esta série não está disponível como categoria e espero que um dia possa estar.**


End file.
